Currently when one uses an augmented reality (AR) application like the Monocle feature in Yelp's mobile app or a pointing search app such as the Go Lauderdale mobile app, users pointing at and viewing objects with their mobile device can point at any object from any angle. This is also true for AR mobile gaming apps like Pokémon Go. The geo-located object, that may have a corresponding real world physical counterpart or may be completely virtual, is available for address and interaction regardless of its position and natural facing side or front of the object. It may be beneficial to add an allowable angle of address and differing interactions with these geo-located objects, especially in the case of billboards, road signs, and geo-located virtual gaming applications.